The Unknown Son
by lelema
Summary: One day a simple peasant boy, who does not know the truth about his origin, comes to the castle. He was carrying a letter with him. And soon afterwards his young life is in danger.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! _

_I recently found the series on Netflix. I completely forgot how much I actually love this series. And I was really surprised when I realized how old the series is. But always worth seeing. Too bad that it stopped after 5 seasons. I would have loved to see more seasons around Merlin and Arthur. I just love this friendship that connects them so._

_And somehow I ran into this idea in my Merlin's Marathon._

_I would be very grateful for a short feedback. You are welcome to bring in ideas and suggestions for improvement._

_English is a foreign language for me. I therefore apologize for any grammar and spelling errors._

_The story takes place after Uther's death, but before the engagement to Gwen._

_Bye,_

_Lelema_

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The Little Troublemaker**

* * *

A sheer thread with a fish hook attached to it. He slowly let the thread down through the small opening. He is very hungry and the courtyard kitchen is perfect there. There is plenty of food here without stealing from poor citizens.

"Hey what are you doing!" one of the knights of Camelot shouted.

He startled, letting the end of the thread go, which completely disappeared into the stew. He looked at the knight, what should he do now? Staring at him would mean captivity. As quickly as his short legs could carry him, he ran away from the knight. Not long and the bells of the Camelot ring the alarm. He can't be caught. Several times he turned in any direction and threw several vases and other objects until he hid behind a curtain. He feels safe here. The knights ran right past him. They are idiots!

But suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turns his head slowly and almost froze. An older man, black hair, black clothes.

His breathing almost doubles at the sight of the evil man. Maybe he wasn't evil either, but somehow he gave the impression that he wasn't up to anything. And his first assessment of this man turned out to be true.

The guards, one grabbing him on the right, the other on the left, took him to a large hall at the end of which the throne of the King of Camelot stood. Knights and some older people stood by the side and looked at him.

The guards pushed him against the floor. He knelt down and soon the black-clad man emerged.

"Theft and looting are not tolerated here in Camelot," he said, "You have misused the king's wealth. This must be a great lesson for you and everyone else. So you will be executed at dawn."

This time it felt like his heart stopped. Death penalty for stealing food from the royal kitchen?

"Lord Agravaine, this would certainly not be in the King's interest," interjected a woman.

"As long as Arthur isn't here, I'm in charge," Agravaine said.

"He is still a child!" the woman said.

"Age doesn't matter," Agravaine grated, "He stole coins!"

"But they are mine! They were given to me!" the boy shouted indignantly.

"In a bag with a royal seal?" Agravaine questioned suspiciously.

At the same time, an older man with white hair reaching up to his shoulder emerged from the crowd, "I'm sure Arthur wants to be part of the boy's trial."

Agravaine was forced to give up and had the boy locked in the dungeon. He personally put him behind bars.

"Let this be a lesson to you," he hissed and pushed the petite boy against the wall, where a fastening protrudes, where you can tie up the prisoner. He groaned in pain, tears rolled down his cheek. But none of this mattered to the man. Instead, he grabbed his arm and shoved him onto the bare floor.

"Enjoy your last days," he whispered and left the dungeon.

His hand slid to the left side of the abdomen. It hurt so much and blood flowed from the wound. It was cold here in the dungeon, there was no bed, just a little straw. The small lattice window was so high up on the wall that he couldn't see out even there. No daylight - nothing.

* * *

Gwen longed for Arthur's day to arrive. She happened to look out of the window when she saw the knights' horses coming. She left the basket full of laundry in the middle of the aisle and hurried down the stairs to the courtyard.

"Arthur," she said, relieved, "Thank God you've been here. A young boy was locked in the dungeon. He urgently needs your help."

"What did the boy do?" Arthur asked curiously. And while Gwen accompanied him to the dungeon, she told him about the incident.

Now they were standing in front of the grille. The boy was right in front of them, face to wall.

Arthur knelt down to him, gently put his hand on his narrow shoulder, "My name is Arthur and yours?"

The young king waited a moment, but when he realized that the boy was not answering, but trembled heavily instead, he touched the child's forehead.

"His forehead is very hot," he murmured, slowly turning him to face him. So he saw the child's face. Blue eyes, blonde hair.

"Don't be afraid," Arthur said to him before turning to Gwen, "We have to take him to Gaius." While Arthur was carrying the boy, Gwen hurried ahead to inform the court physician.

* * *

"When I last saw him in the throne room, he had no injury," said Gaius angrily. Arthur lowered the boy on the bench in front of the table so that he could lean against the table with his back.

"This is secondary now," said Arthur, "Can you help him?"

The thought that a child died in the dungeon because he presumably stole food and gold coins from despair should not pay for it with his life. Not under his rule.

"I'm sure he'll be fully recovered," Gaius said, cleaning and bandaging the wound.

"Gwen," said the boy suddenly, stretching out his hand for the woman who first took sides in the throne room. She came to see him a few times, but Agravaine quickly ordered a visit ban.

Gwen couldn't resist, took a seat next to the boy and pulled him into her arms, "It's all good. Nothing will happen to you anymore."

Arthur was still standing silently in the corner. He wanted to give Gaius room to work and now his great love promised a little boy that he would be safe even though he had robbed her and a trial will decide the child's future.

But the sight of his love and her care for this strange boy soften his heart.

"How old are you?" Gwen asked curiously.

"Eight," he said. He reached for his waistband with his hand and pulled out a letter.

"A letter for me?" Gaius marveled and accepted it. His name was in a beautiful font. The old man was almost speechless. He kept looking up and looking back and forth between the boy, the letter, and even Arthur.

"Gaius? What is the letter about?" Merlin asked curiously.

"I would also like to know that," Arthur said, coming out of his corner, stepping across the old man hoping to take a look at the letter. It did not escape the young king that Gaius looked back and forth between him and the boy.

"So your name is Nathan," Gaius smiled and turned his attention to Merlin, "Please bring the boy something to eat and drink," then Gaius looked at Arthur, "I need to speak to you urgently, Sire."

Before they knew it, they were in Merlin's little room. It was a mystery to Arthur why they wanted to talk to each other here and not in his royal and tidy rooms.

"Please read this letter," Gaius ordered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Letter for Gaius**

* * *

"I don't quite understand," Arthur said after a while, looking up at Gaius, who is looking at him with a serious expression.

"Do you remember her, Mylord?" he asked.

"That was years ago," Arthur said.

"Almost 9 years," Gaius confirmed the king's statement.

"That's impossible. My father never did that."

Gaius sighed. Sometimes Arthur have a fiery temper. Especially when the young king doesn't like to see what Uther was capable of.

"I regret having to say it. She was not befitting. Uther would never have allowed this boy to become Prince or even King of Camelot. He gave the mother, Catherine, a severance payment so that she would leave Camelot and the boy would never know his true identity," Gaius said.

"It's ridiculous," said Arthur, "every child can say that."

"Do you think it was a coincidence that the boy was caught with the coins in the royal bag? Do you really think a child was able to steal from you?" Gaius questioned, "These are the coins that Uther gave to the mother."

"If it's really true, Gaius, then..." Arthur broke his sentence. It just can't be true. In principle, anyone could come here and make such a claim. Because they cannot prove the opposite. Arthur sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He has never felt so overwhelmed. He trusts Gaius. And if he is honest with himself, his father would be able to do that.

"Only your father, Catherine and the two of us know the secret about the boy."

"There's no doubt about it?" Arthur asked to be on the safe side.

"Yes," said Gaius, "I am absolutely convinced that this boy is your son."

"And what do you think I should do?"

"My lord, in order to protect the well-being of the child, nobody is allowed to know who he is," said Gaius of his concerns.

"Where should he go? I can't let him live on the street. If it is true, then we have to protect him and that is only possible here. But letting a child in the castle would be far too suspicious," Arthur said. He's been pacing up and down in Merlin's messy room for quite some time. He wasn't ready for it yet. He cannot worry about a child. Servants would do this, but he truly cannot take in a child. Especially since the child was created by a meaningless affair. On the other hand, he feels obliged to enable the boy to live a good life.

"He can live with me, Sire. I can pretend to be the guardian. So he's still close to you."

"Would you do that, Gaius?"

"Of course. One day everyone can find out who he is, even the boy, but as long as we seem to have a traitor here and Morgana still wants to take the throne, it is our duty to protect the boy. "

"Thank you, Gaius."

* * *

In the front room, Gwen and Merlin were sitting on the wooden bench. The boy was still in her arms. He literally gulped down the soup. Nathan was locked up in the dungeon for two days.

Suddenly Merlin's door was opened and Arthur trudged past them.

"Mylord," Gaius called after him, "A bed for the boy would be appropriate."

Arthur, who was about to leave the room, turned. First he looked at Gaius and then his eyes fell on Guinevere and the boy.

"Merlin should take care of finding clothes and bed for the boy," said Arthur and disappeared.

"Am I imagining it or is Arthur just a little irritable?" Merlin asked.

"He will come to his senses soon," said Gaius, "It was probably too much of a shock."

Both Merlin and Gwen looked at the old man in confusion.

"Haven't I told you yet? It seems that I am Nathan's guardian now," Gaius said.

* * *

**Thank you for your review. I am very happy to read it every time.**

**Now we also know what connects them. Would Arthur be able to accept the new situation? Let's see if they manage to keep the secret of the boy. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - His New Life In Camelot**

* * *

Nathan was sitting on the stone steps in front of the castle's main gates. He had been living here in Camelot with Gaius and Merlin for two weeks. Both are concerned about his well-being. He would never have believed he could live in the castle of Camelot. He really lacks nothing. He was given appropriate clothing, plenty of food and drink (at least more than he had before), and a bed.

"Well, you have to collect herbs again," grinned Merlin. Since Gaius accepted the boy, he has been diligently helping the court physician. Merlin teases Nathan like the boy is his little brother. It was a mystery to him why Gaius is the child's guardian.

Nathan jumped up from his seat. Merlin stood a few steps below him so that they were at eye level. Nathan quickly took the small bottle from Merlin's hand and ran playfully away from him.

"Hey, I catch you!" Merlin said and hurried after him.

The fountain in the square made it difficult to hunt the boy. Nathan carefully watches every movement. Merlin was on the other side of the fountain. Every time he takes a step in the direction of the boy, the boy moves away. They have run around the fountain countless times.

"Catch me if you can!" Nathan giggled.

Arthur stood at his window and looked down on the courtyard. Merlin and Nathan are obviously having fun. Every now and then he catches himself watching the boy from a distance. He would like to frolic with the boy. After all, he has already missed 8 years of Nathan's life. Even if he still doubts he can ever be a good father. It was the right decision to let Nathan live with Gaius, so the boy was at least close to him.

* * *

Later in the day, Arthur stood with the knights and Merlin on the training ground. Sword fighting is on the training schedule today and Merlin can be the target - as usual. Little by little, each of the knights emerged and struck the shield with his sword. Merlin was struggling to keep up. After all, they were among the best knights of Camelot.

"Didn't you just say you were much better than the dollopheads the other day?"

Arthur listened. He has not heard the voice so often and yet it has become a familiar voice. He saw Nathan sitting on the fence grinning at Merlin.

"Shut up!" Merlin yelled. How long has the boy been back? And is he suddenly on the side of the knights? He should stick to him!

"But you said yourself that..." before Nathan could finish his sentence, Merlin threw his helmet and shield aside. He pulled the boy by the sleeve straight into the tall grass, where they frolic like brothers. Nathan laughed happily.

"Not a word about it, okay?" Merlin said. Of course, he didn't tell the boy about his magic, but every now and then the boy hears the conversations between him and Gaius. And there Merlin has often reported about Arthur, the dollophead, and how often he saved the life of the royal ass.

Nathan nodded quickly and got up slowly. King Arthur, Sir Leon, Gwaine, Parcival and Elyon stared at them.

"Do you want to join in, Nathan?" Arthur finally asked. He would love to see his son's sword skills. Maybe he can give him a few more tips.

"No, Sire," Nathan replied, "I've never fought before. I would disturb you during training."

"You can't start early enough," Arthur put his hand on the boy's shoulder and led him into one of the castle rooms.

"I held a sword in my hand very early in my life," said Arthur, finding the chest he was looking for. He took out a small wooden sword and a chain mail. Both were made especially for a child. "It was once mine. I want you to get it." Arthur handed sword and chain mail to Nathan.

"Sire, I can't accept that."

"It's yours, Nathan. And I hope you do me the honor of teaching you the basics of sword fighting."

Nathan almost nodded speechless while admiring the sword. Why did the king do all this for him? He let him spared, although he had stolen from him. And now he was teaching him to fight. He had the honor of training with King Arthur. Other boys his age would be jealous of him if they knew he could train with real knights.

Merlin helped him put on the chain mail. Looking at himself in the mirror, Nathan found that he truly looked like a real knight. It is probably only because of the chain mail. His otherwise delicate stature is not exactly knightly, nor did he possess the strength of a knight.

* * *

Arthur was training hard again on the training ground, but when he saw the boy in the corner of his eye, he stopped abruptly and received a strong slap from Sir Leon on the back because he did not realize the king's inattention. The young king quickly got up again.

"Alright, try to attack me," Arthur said. First of all, he wants to get to know Nathan's skills. If he sees his martial arts in action, then he knows what they need to train the most.

"Should I hit you with a wooden sword?" Nathan asked unbelievably.

"Come on," Arthur also held a dull sword in defense. He will only fend off Nathan's blows, but will not strike. At first, Nathan's blows felt timid and reserved. Even Merlin would survive this fight without a problem.

"Always keep moving, quick and precise punches," Little by little he felt the blows get stronger and the boy tried something of a tactic to hit him.

"You're better than Merlin now," Arthur grinned. Nathan accepted it as a compliment and continued to fight Arthur. He showed no mercy with the king and even managed to knock the sword out of Arthur's hand, since he aimed the wooden sword directly at Arthur's finger.

"You're pretty good for someone who's never had a sword in hand," Arthur said, stunned.

"Maybe I was chatting a bit, Sire. I've never fought against a knight."

"You are very welcome to train with us often."

"I will gladly do that and thank you for training today, Sire." He had taken off his chain mail and handed the sword back to the king.

"I give it to you, Nathan," said Arthur again. Didn't the boy believe his words? How many times should he emphasize that Nathan can keep it.

"Thank you, Sire," Nathan said uncertainly.

"Please stop calling me Sire."

"Yes, my lord," slipped out of his mouth.

Arthur rolled his eyes. Merlin's behavior clearly rubs off on the boy.

It makes Arthur a little sad that the boy is open and relaxed with Merlin, but appears reserved in his presence. If only Nathan knew he was more than just his king. Nathan is actually a Pendragon. An image of himself at a young age. There was no doubt about it.

* * *

Lord Agravaine watched the game from a safe distance. It does not suit him at all that the boy got away without punishment and is obviously under royal protection. Rather, there must be something behind it.

At dusk he rode quickly into the forest to the cottage, where Morgana was.

"Are you really sure?"

"He is very concerned about his well-being. He even gave him his old armor," Lord Agravaine said.

"You think the boy has a connection to Arthur?"

"Yes, my lady," Agravaine grinned. He finally found a way to make her happy.

"Well. If your guesses prove to be true and it is really a Pendragon, we have to get rid of the problem," Morgana grinned slyly.

* * *

**Thank you so much for your Review! It means a lot to me! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Just A Normal Day?**

* * *

Just a normal day like any other in Camelot. First, Nathan helped Gaius to collect new herbs. The 8-year-old was allowed to listen to endless stories about herbs and where to find it.

"Daisies can be used as a cure for headaches, dizziness and insomnia," Gaius said, picking several flowers.

"Interesting," Nathan muttered. Basically, he doesn't care about it. He has no intention of taking over Gaius work. Then he would much rather become a knight.

"They are also one of the first harbingers of spring in the year. It is said that if you eat three daisies in spring, you are spared the toothache and fever for the rest of the year."

"Have you tried it?"

"Yes, it didn't work," Gaius admitted, honestly.

"Can I go play now? Please Gaius, "Nathan asked, looking at the old man with wide pleading eyes. Gaius sighed and finally nodded.

Nathan grinned and immediately ran back to Camelot. He quickly dashed into the rooms to get his wooden sword and to throw on the chain mail..

On the way to the lower town, he made a short detour into the kitchen and stole a piece of cake. The cook saw the crime in the corner of her eye and immediately threatened with the large wooden spoon.

Nathan just smiled cheekily and ran out as fast as possible. He ran straight into the arms of the knights. He was in such a hurry to finally be able to play with his new friends (and because he wanted to run away from the _kitchen dragon_ before she knocks him down with a spoon) that he bumps into Sir Leon.

"What's your hurry?" Sir Leon asked curiously. He was in the middle of the conversation with the king when Nathan bumped into his armor. Arthur smiled. Nathan seems to like his old knight toys and the chain mail looked extremely good on the boy.

"Um, I'm just saving Camelot."

"I didn't know Camelot was in danger," Sir Leon said.

"There you can see how good I am," Nathan grinned.

"He ruined all my cake. His pockets are full of food. He is a thief, my lord," the cook grumbled.

"Is that true?" Arthur asked with a certain undertone. Obviously, the boy lacks manners, the fact of which Arthur urgently needs to change. It is time for the boy to learn to read and write. Geoffrey, the librarian, will surely teach Nathan the knowledge.

"Yes. No. It's not what it looks like. No, but yes," Nathan stuttered overwhelmed

"Speak decently if you speak to the king," she hissed as she played angrily with a kitchen knife (which she probably exchanged for the spoon) in her hand.

"Please forgive me, my lord. The cake looked delicious and I couldn't resist the temptation. "

"If I see you again in the kitchen I'll make mincemeat out of you," she whispered and walk back into her kitchen.

"I am sorry. I thought nobody noticed. There is so much food and my friends in the lower town have almost nothing," Nathan tried to justify himself to the king. From his pocket, Nathan pulled out several large chunks of the already crumbled cake, "It wasn't right for me to take something that wasn't mine," and handed it to the king.

Arthur opened his mouth briefly, but then quickly closed it again. He just didn't know what to say to the boy. He openly admitted his deed and was ready to face the consequences.

"Thank you for your honesty. Take the cake and share it with your friends," Arthur would not have had the heart to punish Nathan just for bringing special food to his friends, "I hope this won't become a habit. Otherwise, a few hours in the pillory would be appropriate for you," Arthur added.

"Thank you very much, my lord. I promise it will never happen again."

Sir Leon grinned as Nathan ran to the exit, "He reminds me a little bit of you, Sire."

Arthur stopped and looked at him in surprise with his mouth half open. Didn't he reveal the secret, did he?

"He is very good-natured and confident of himself," Sir Leon said.

* * *

Gaius sat wistfully on his stool. Plates and cutlery lay in front of him. Neither Merlin nor Nathan were there. Quite unusual, actually. The rest was pleasant, since the two only lead mischief up, but he can't imagine it completely without them.

The old man waited a long time. The stew was already cold, the sun was setting, and yet Nathan didn't come home.

Slowly he started to worry. He has not seen such behavior from the boy in the past few weeks. On the contrary. Nathan helped him a lot with his work and was always on time.

* * *

"I am sorry to disturb you, my lord."

Arthur looked up from his meal. The young king knew that Merlin burst into the rooms and that knocking is a foreign word for him. The fact that Gaius burst in was new to him.

"It's okay Gaius," said Arthur, "I'm sure you have an urgent matter."

"I'm looking for something," Gaius said calmly, trying to cover up his inner panic. Admitting to the king, even if it's just Arthur, that he _'lost'_ his son, he doesn't trust.

"What are you looking for?" Merlin asked curiously.

"Nathan," it flitted out of his mouth, "We're _playing_ hide and seek. Maybe he's here _somewhere_?" He emphasized certain words for Merlin and looked at him for help.

"Oh," Merlin looked at him in surprise and tried to count one and one together, "Wait! He's gone?" Merlin came to the realization, completely forgetting that Arthur was still eating dinner.

Arthur dropped his food back on the plate, "I guess you didn't play hide and seek."

"No, Sire."

"He is gone? Really gone? "Merlin asked horrified.

Meanwhile Arthur clenched his hand into a fist. A quick look out of the window tells him that it is already dark outside. Someone must have figured it out. There was no longer any doubt for him.

* * *

All the knights and important people were gathered in the council chamber in no time. Arthur initiated his men into the latest events.

Lord Agravaine then took a step forward, "Arthur, a search party won't be needed," he said, "I saw the boy run away from Camelot. I don't want to guess, but I think he didn't like it here. We should respect his wish. "

"He is still a child, uncle. Danger lurks in the forest - bandits and wild animals - it is our duty to bring back Nathan safely to Camelot."

"Such a big effort for a simple child?" Agravaine questioned the king's decision.

"Nathan is Gaius ward if you forget it." Arthur looked around. Many agree with his decision. Only a few people seem to be wondering why he wants to bring back a runaway child, "We are riding at sunrise."

* * *

**What do you think happened to Nathan? Did he really ran away?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Finding Nathan**

* * *

"You're right, Lady Morgana. Arthur is looking for his son," said Agravaine, "I found this letter in Gaius chambers." Morgana literally tore the letter out of his hand.

_My dear Gaius,_

_I am addressing you because you are the only one who still knows the truth about my son, Nathan. If you read this letter, I'll be dead._

_I made him travel all the way to Camelot, hoping that one day he could learn more about his royal origins. I can't ask you to give him a home or even take care of him, but Nathan has a right to know that Arthur is his father. In order to be believed, I never spent the 100 coins. They are still in the pocket with the royal seal._

_Your loving Catherine_

"Look, I'm an aunt now," Morgana laughed sarcastically, "Too bad he'll never know the truth. He's so small and innocent."

* * *

"Arthur, we have to take a break," Leon said promptly. The horses are exhausted and should have taken a break hours ago. Meanwhile the sun was going to set. They no longer recognized much. They didn't even know if they were riding in the right direction. Merlin was said to have found a trace, but none followed.

"We have to cancel the search for today," Gwaine agreed.

"If our suspicions are confirmed and Nathan is kidnapped, we can't afford a break," said Arthur.

"What does it bring you to face the enemy exhausted? You need to rest, Arthur. We all do," Merlin said.

"We continue riding."

"Sire, the boy ran away. It was his decision to leave Camelot," Leon said.

Arthur sighed and looked into the helpless and tired faces of his men. Admittedly, he's also very exhausted, "Tomorrow morning at sunrise we'll keep looking."

* * *

"You're still awake, Arthur?" Merlin wondered and straightened up into a sitting position.

"I keep watch."

"You've never kept watch," Merlin grinned. When Arthur looked at him with a serious expression, Merlin quickly became serious, "Why Nathan?" Merlin asked.

"I would do it for everyone from Camelot."

"I just mean. You gave Nathan your old knight toys, which he proudly wears." Merlin realizes that Arthur doesn't answer him, "You have special feelings for him, right?"

"As I said, Merlin, I would do it for everyone."

"Really for everyone?" Merlin questioned.

"I would make an exception for you," the king smiled.

Merlin sighed and joined Arthur around the campfire. He can't really get used to the idea of running away, "Kind of strange. Nathan only lives in Camelot for a month."

"Nathan messed with Audrey the cook. Maybe Agravaine is right and he ran away," Arthur thought, "Then at least he would be safe."

"I mean, of course, he makes a lot of nonsense, but running away doesn't look like him at all. Unless he wants to go back to his parents. He probably misses them terribly."

"His mother is dead, Merlin."

"He has an father," Merlin poked around in the flames with a small branch. Arthur looked at his servant in amazement. Did Gaius chat? Does Merlin know the truth?

"An unknown father," Arthur corrected the fact.

"Who knows, maybe you're. The way you stand up for him," Merlin grinned, "Poor boy."

Arthur looked at him indescribably.

"Oh" Merlin surprised, looking at his friend and king, "Nathan is..."

"If you tell anyone about it, I'll have you killed," Arthur said before Merlin could finish his sentence.

"Who knows about him?"

"We and Gaius."

"That's why we're nonstop looking for him," Merlin said.

* * *

"A robbery must have taken place here," Sir Leon stated with horror. They rode on and reached a devastated camp. The campfire was still glowing slightly, meaning that those were only a few hours ahead. Plates and cutlery lay on the ground, as well as two dead people.

"The dead look like they were smugglers," Gwaine, swinging off his horse. In any case, they didn't look like knights. But he discovered small footprints and that of a horse. Gwaine followed the trail for a few steps, "Arthur!" he called, picking up a wooden sword. It can only belong to Nathan. With this sword he had practiced with them several times.

"They're heading east," said Arthur, startled. This is where the Kingdom of Camelots ended - in the middle of the Essetir forest. Just a few steps further and they were in enemy territory. After Cenred's death, Lot took over the kingdom and has been tyrannizing the ordinary people with excessive tax revenues. Strangers doesn't like Lot either and doesn't shy away from cruel acts of violence.

"My lord, we can't go on. It's too dangerous," Leon said, "King Lot will never voluntarily let go the boy if Nathan is still alive."

"Then we have to get him out of it," Arthur swallowed hard.

"You don't understand Arthur. We'll start a war if we're get caught! This boy isn't worth that risk!"

"Nathan is worth a lot more than you think, Sir Leon."

"Sire, I think Leon is right," Percival said.

Arthur took a deep breath. His knights looked at him promptly, "It's a long story. It's enough for you to know that Nathan is a Pendragon - my son." At that moment the king looked at the astonished and surprising expressions of his men. Truly none of his closest knights knew what to say. Even Merlin looked at him in horror for a second time.

Sir Leon stepped out of the small group of knights out, "Then let's not waste time."

"We will keep your secret well," Percival said.

"I've always wanted to be a guest at Lot," Gwaine grinned.

A slight smile crept into Arthur's face, "We'll leave all clothing with the Camelot emblem here," he explained, "Lot won't know where we come from and who we are. We go through a tunnel, free Nathan and ride back to Camelot."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - The Choice Between Magic & Death**

* * *

He leaned his back against the uncomfortable rock wall. The knees drawn up, the head resting on it. It is bleak and a lot worse than the dungeon in Camelot. His body trembled not only from fear, but also from the cold. Tears rolled slowly down his cheek. The only thing he wants now is to come home. He wants home. Rather, he is just wishing for his mother.

A rustle at the door made him look up. He expected the worst. Only this time a familiar face appeared. He was speechless. The King of Camelot stood before him and looked down on him. Nathan saw the relief in his eyes.

Nathan hastily wiped his tears off his sleeve and sat up.

His ankle hurt, as did his head. Since he buckled in an attempt to escape and hit his head against the ground. But none of that prevented him from wrapping his arms around Arthur. Finally he was no longer alone.

Arthur returned the hug, if only hesitantly. He ran his hand through his son's hair before turning away from the boy and reaching for the small hand, "Are you okay? Can you walk?" Arthur asked worriedly. It has not escaped the king's notice that the boy has a head injury and limps. Nathan nodded. He grimaced with pain at every step, but understood that the king needed freedom of movement to fight the enemy knights.

Arthur led him out of the dungeon, where some familiar faces were waiting for them. Sir Leon, Percival and Gwaine were fighting the guards.

Merlin, however, remained at the tunnel entrance.

In the corner of his eye, Nathan saw one of the enemy knights take his sword out at him. But at the same moment Arthur pulled him behind and deflected the enemy blow. Nathan was trembling all over, his legs were shaking as his eyes registered every stroke - as the enemy attackers fell to the ground and more appeared behind them as if it were an endless loop.

"Run to Merlin," said Arthur, trying to keep the knights away from them. However, Nathan remained behind Arthur, unable to continue walking. It was Gwaine who grabbed the boy and led to the tunnel.

They didn't get very far. Lot's men came from all sides. They even knew the tunnel and blocked the only way out. Merlin pulled the little boy close, held him, and surrendered when he realized that Gwaine had no chance. All of them were arrested by the knights and locked in the dungeons. The fight was hopeless - as if Lot knew they were coming and upgraded his team accordingly.

* * *

Arthur slid onto the bare floor, leaning against the wall, looking at his fellow prisoners - Merlin and Nathan. Nathan sat across from him. Merlin, on the other hand, was walking up and down. It was clear to him that he was trying to work out a plan. A plan that will hopefully bring them all out safely.

"Merlin!" Arthur said. For a while he put up with the nervous manner of his servant, but slowly Merlin should also come to rest.

"There has to be another way," said Merlin, "Arthur. Lot will behead every one of us."

"We can hardly knock on the door and ask if we can go."

Merlin sighed and settled between Arthur and Nathan, "I don't understand why we're not dead long ago," he said.

"Just because Lot wants to torture me to find out Camelot's vulnerabilities,"

* * *

A little later the door was opened. Several knights stood before them at once. A knight stepped forward and grabbed Nathan. The 8-year-old kicked and punched, but he had no chance against the knight's strength.

Arthur stood in their way. He stood in front of the knights and Nathan, behind them the other knights who all took their swords out to Arthur.

"Let the boy go and take me instead," said Arthur. The knight, who still grabbed Nathan roughly, grinned grimly and nodded to his men, who now also grab Arthur.

They took the two to the throne room, where King Lot was already waiting for them. With a hand gesture, Lot signaled his men to let go of the prisoners.

"Look, I rarely receive a royal visit," Lot grinned.

"You want me, so please let the boy and my men go,"

"Where's the fun in that?" a female voice said. Morgana appeared behind one of the stone pillars. The corners of her mouth contorted contemptuously.

Arthur looked horrified at his sister. He should have known that Morgana was behind all of this. He's straight into a trap.

"Nathan," smiled Morgana, "have you ever seen magic?"

The boy shook his head and looked carefully at the black-haired woman.

"Magic can be used for a lot of good things," Morgana approached the boy, knelt before him and put her hand around the child's aching ankle. She whispered some unintelligible words, her eyes flashed briefly, "I'm very sorry that you were hurt. Your ankle will be fine again."

Nathan's eyes shone with sheer amazement. Since magic is forbidden in Camelot, he has never seen or felt the magic. He really liked that his ankle healed in an instant and the pain stopped suddenly.

"Was soll das hier werden, Morgana?", fragte Arthur und musterte sie misstrauisch.

"You can't choose how you are born, who your parents are. But you have a choice, Nathan, whether you want to continue living in a damned kingdom where magic is forbidden or whether you come to me. Magic is beautiful," Morgana formed her hands, muttered something inside, opened her hands again and a small butterfly flutters around the throne room.

"Wow," Nathan gazed at the butterfly. He reached out for the butterfly. The butterfly actually sat on his finger. A slight grin crept across his face, the children's eyes sparkling with joy.

"Both Uther and Arthur kill my kind because they think magic is bad," Morgana said.

"Stop it!" Arthur said, "what gives you the right to influence him like that? You are the bad witch here!"

Nathan turned in surprise. Why should the lady be evil? She healed his ankle. Gaius could have done nothing more than an ointment and then it would have taken him ages to play again, "I like the magic and you don't look that bad," Nathan said. The butterfly quickly caught Nathan's attention again.

"After all, someone who appreciates my skills", she grinned,

"Come on Arthur, you can stop playing your eternal hide and seek. I know who he is," and glanced over at Nathan, who was again staring at the butterfly," Nathan likes magic. I think he will turn his back on you soon."

"No way. He knows where he belongs. I won't let you take him away from me!"

"Don't worry, brother, if you don't let him, your son can die with you," Morgana held out her hand in the direction where Nathan was standing and began to cast a spell. A great fiery hurricane appeared and moved towards the boy, who, distracted by the butterfly, did not notice anything...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Home**

* * *

Nathan turned around and suddenly turned chalk-white on the face.

With just a short gesture, she can wipe out the child's life. Morgana looked contemptuously at her brother. Sheer hatred sprang from her eyes. Her powerful brother was completely helpless.

"If you want to kill someone, kill me," Arthur said.

At the same moment, the fiery hurricane broke up with a loud bang. The walls gave way here and there and broke down on the floor. The people in the room fell.

Arthur got up first. He looked around a little confused. Morgana, Lot and the Knights were apparently passed out or dead.

"Arthur!" Merlin yelled and ran into the hall, "Are you okay?"

"It was clear once again that you won't come until everything is over," said Arthur. The Knights Camelots appeared behind Merlin. Percival helped Nathan to his feet. Fortunately, he was not injured. Arthur also remained unscathed.

"Let's get out here," said Leon.

* * *

As soon as they were outside the enemy fortresses, Arthur helped the boy get on his horse. Then he swung himself into the saddle.

He gave the horse the commands it needed to get them out of here as quickly as possible.

After a time, Arthur felt a smaller hand grasp his and squeeze it firmly. Since Nathan was sitting in front of him, he unfortunately did not see the child's face. Arthur could only imagine how relieved Nathan must be, but also how exhausting and terrible the last few days were for a child.

"You were right. She's an evil witch," Nathan said, "Thank you for saving me."

They rode straight to the Essetir Forest, "We'll set up the night camp as soon as we cross the border," Arthur announced.

* * *

Merlin collected wood for the campfire, Gwaine babbled again without a point and a comma about irrelevant topics, Percival gave the impression that he was listening to Gwaine, Leon leaned against a tree and rested.

Nathan was sitting around the burning campfire. The knees pulled towards the body, the head resting on it. It's still cold even though he was sitting so close to the fire.

Arthur stared at his son for a long time. Even if he is king, at that moment he just felt helpless. If he could, he would immediately take the load off his son's shoulders.

Arthur grabbed a blanket, took a seat next to Nathan by the fire, and wrapped the blanket around the boy's shoulders.

"You should at least have a bite to eat," Arthur handed him a bowl of the stew Merlin had made, which Nathan didn't touch.

"Merlin's cooking skills aren't that bad," winked Gwaine.

"You should hurry up with the food before Gwaine eats it away from you," Leon said.

Nathan looked down and poked around with the spoon. Even without looking up, he knows that the knights stared at him. They actually did that all the time. Do they blame him? He couldn't help it if Lot's men just took him with them. Any attempt to escape was pointless. They were big and armed and he had nothing. Or did they just look at him because they feel sorry for him?

"You traveled all the way just to free me?"

He looked around. First to Arthur, then Leon, Percival, and then Gwaine.

"You didn't say goodbye to us, we had no other choice," Gwaine joked.

"Don't listen to him, Nathan," Merlin threw the collected wood down by the fire, "The truth is that Gaius needs an herb collector."

Nathan poked around in the food before he actually dared a little bite. It was neither particularly good nor bad. It was just a simple and quick stew. His appetite returned completely after the first bite, which is why he gradually ate the whole stew.

"I will keep the night watch," Leon said. Arthur nodded gratefully. He was going to sleep, just like the others did, when he realized that Nathan was still sitting in front of the fire.

"You have to rest, Nathan. Tomorrow will be a long day," Arthur said. His plan was to ride all the way to Camelot. He wants to avoid spending another night outside for the good of the child. But all of them have to be well strengthened and well rested.

Nathan had crossed his arms and ignored the king's words. He struggled to keep his eyes open. The last few nights he was very afraid of his own dreams.

"Have no fear. You have the best Knights Camelots around you," Arthur said softly.

* * *

"Merlin?" Nathan whispered, shaking Merlin's shoulder. Merlin groaned in exasperation, turned to a new comfortable sleeping position before opening his eyes and staring at Nathan.

"I want to go home."

"Tomorrow morning at sunrise we'll continue riding," he murmured.

"I don't want to go to Camelot. I want to go home!"

"Camelot is your home," Merlin turned to a sleeping position again and closed his eyes.

Nathan sighed. Merlin just didn't understand him. He doesn't want to go back to Camelot. He wants to go back home. Nathan's eyes wandered over the sleeping knights. If not now then when? Carefully, one step at a time, he tried to sneak out of the camp. No branch may crack, no leaf may rustle. After all, these are the best Knights Camelots.

But he didn't get too far. Soon he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"We didn't save you so you could run away," Leon turned the boy to him. There was no denying the resemblance to Arthur. Nathan looked one-to-one like little Arthur. Leon had known Arthur most of his life. They spent part of their childhood together.

"What's your home name?" Leon asked curiously.

"Charlton."

Leon encouraged the little runaway to lie down and sleep again. He promised to talk to Arthur about a detour.

* * *

The next morning the king was far from thrilled. His goal was to get Nathan to Camelot as soon as possible.

However, Sir Leon did not give up, "We could reach Charlton this afternoon and be back in Camelot tomorrow evening."

Arthur gave in. If it is his son's wish, then he also wants to fulfill it. In fact, they reached the small village, Charlton, late in the afternoon. As soon as they saw the village in the distance, Nathan fidgeted back and forth. He was on horseback in front of Arthur again. Nathan jumped off the horse and ran straight to an older woman.

"Nathan!" She stretched out her arms to hold the boy tightly.

Arthur and his men watched the spectacle as they swung down from their horses.

"King Arthur," said the old woman, horrified, "what brings you to our village? I hope Nathan behaved in Camelot."

"Nathan is a great and brave boy," said Arthur.

"I want to see mom," Nathan said, looking at Ida with wide, pleading eyes. She nodded and Nathan ran to the end of the village towards a large field. His mother was buried here. A pile of stones commemorates her grave.

He let himself plop into the tall grass. He missed her very much. Gaius was very nice, he also liked his life in Camelot, but he was very homesick. Homesick for his mother, Ida or his friends.

Nathan heard and felt someone sit next to him. A quick glance was enough to know that King Arthur was settling down.

"I think that's yours," said Arthur, handing him his wooden sword.

"You found it? Thank you very much, my lord "

"Arthur," said Arthur, "please call me Arthur."

"I'll stay here," Nathan said, "I don't want to leave my home a second time."

"Are you sure?" Arthur asked disappointed. Nathan nodded convincingly.

* * *

The next morning they saddle up the horses and prepare for their long journey home. Arthur couldn't get his eyes on Nathan any longer. The boy would have had a carefree life in Camelot, and yet he opted for a poor farming life.

Merlin sat down next to Nathan at the table where the boy was eating his oats.

"Do you believe in destinies? Maybe you didn't come to Camelot for no reason. It was your mother's will. She realized that your future was not in a village," Merlin said.

"I don't want to go."

"I know. You like your life here, but Gaius misses you terribly. You know your mom was very close friends with Gaius and even Arthur, right? You want to be a knight of Camelot. Not every child have the honor to train with the best."

"Merlin!" he heard Arthur's voice, "Merlin!"

Merlin sighed. He looked at Nathan one last time, who apparently didn't want to change his mind. Outside everyone was waiting for him. Arthur and the knights were all on their horses. Merlin jumped on his horse, looked one last time at the door where Nathan was sitting before giving his horse commands.

"Wait!" Suddenly a child's voice yelled. Arthur stopped suddenly and looked back. Nathan stood in the village square, "I'm coming with you!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Gwen**

* * *

"That's what Morgana has willed. All the time," Merlin crouched on the step in front of his room. He still could not believe that Gwen was banished from the kingdom.

"She couldn't bear to see Gwen sitting on her throne. It is nothing but cruel revenge."

"It's Morgana that's behind it. I have to let Arthur know. If he knew Lancelot was a shadow spirit."

"Wouldn't change what Gwen did," Gaius finished his sentence, "The betrayal is the reason. Clarifying him about Lancelot wouldn't change anything. Gwen has to pay the price."

Meanwhile, Gwen packed her last belongings on a small wooden cart.

"I'm coming with you," said Nathan. The blonde haired boy suddenly stood in front of Guinevere with his backpack.

"You are needed here," she smiled sadly at him. After returning to Camelot, Arthur let her know why he was actually leaving. Not because Gaius' ward was in danger, but his own son, who will soon find out who he really is. At first she was angry, but she quickly understood why he was doing it.

"But you were the one who saved me from death!"

"You have a lot of friends here, Nathan, and one day you will become a knight of Camelot," with these words she said goodbye to the little prince and pulled the heavily packed wooden wagon behind her.

"Gwen, where are you going?" Nathan called after her, but the young woman didn't respond. She left Camelot as the king asked of her.

* * *

"The guards found him," said Agravaine.

"What happened?" Arthur asked.

"It looks like he committed suicide," Gaius said.

"That shouldn't surprise us. Lancelot was a man of honor," said Arthur and left Gaius rooms. Then he suddenly met Nathan, who had been avoiding him for quite some time. Rather, since he sent Gwen away. Nathan paid no attention to him, marched straight past him.

"Nathan?" He said his son's name. He stopped, but did not turn around.

"One day you will understand why I had no choice," Arthur said. Nathan is still a child who did not understand the extent of this situation. As soon as the boy has been initiated into royal duties, he will surely understand it. He'll wait a few more days for the boy to calm down, but then he'll tell him the truth.

"You always have a choice," said Nathan before going into the apartments.

* * *

Nathan woke up a few days later. For a moment all the sadness about Gwen was gone.

"Gaius! Look!" Nathan shouted beaming with joy and pointed to the table, where was a very decent breakfast.

"Best regards from the King," smiled the maid who served the food. Gaius, who was rudely woken from his sleep, could hardly get out of amazement. Of course, as a court doctor he was served one or two good dishes, but he had never had such an extensive breakfast before. There seemed to be advantages to herding the king's son.

At the same moment Merlin came out of his room, "Woah, Arthur finally appreciates my services, huh?" He grinned.

"I think our king did all the work just for our little guest," said Gaius.

* * *

**Sorry there was no update for a while. First I had the exam phase and then I had surgery.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - Camelot **

* * *

"_Sire, we're under attack! They're already inside the city walls," Gwaine called._

_"Merlin, take everyone inside," Arthur took off his cloak, "Gwaine, secure the armory. Percival come with me!"_

* * *

Merlin saw Arthur got stabbed in his side, "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Maybe I broke my rib," Arthur replied before he saw who was leading this war - Morgana. And Agravaine. A little later he was treated by Gaius.

"Where's Nathan?" Arthur asked.

"He's back there," Gaius pointed to the corner where Nathan helped a maid treat an injured knight.

"He has to get out of here,"

"You too, Sire," Gaius nodded to Merlin, who took the willpower of the king with a spell.

"We have to go now, my lord," Merlin said.

"Yes, of course," Arthur agreed and looked like he had a few glasses too much intuition. Percival supported Arthur while Merlin ran ahead with Nathan.

They stole some new clothes for Arthur on the way, which he put on. Maybe they had been a little bit cramped for a well-fed king.

When Arthur showed up, Nathan grinned. He had never imagined the king like this.

"Merlin, what did Gaius give him?" the king did not behave as usual, instead he left Merlin in charge, which is really unusual for the king.

"Oh, just a painkiller," he grinned before walking on and encountering a band of smugglers.

* * *

"They were running around in the forest," the woman said, leading Merlin, Nathan and Arthur to a man.

"Is there something to see?" the man asked.

"No," Merlin said and he threw the knife at him. Fortunately, Merlin was able to bend down in time.

"Better stick your nose in things that don't concern you."

"I didn't see anything," said Merlin, "we just happened to come over here."

"They have no horses, no provisions, nothing," she explained.

"You like to have your hands free, huh?" the man said.

"You can put it that way," Merlin said.

"Where do you want to go?"

"North across the border",

"Lot's Kingdom? He is not particularly fond of strangers, I can tell you that," he now came closer to them.

"We already know that," Nathan said, "but why do you want to go there then?"

Only now did the man look down on the 8-year-old, "I have my reasons," he explained.

The gang of smugglers was generous and allowed the three to move with them. Well, the gold that they brought with them was probably crucial.

"Merlin, tell me how long does the painkillers work?" Nathan asked in a whisper.

"I honestly don't know that myself."

* * *

The next morning the world looked different again. The spell vanished and Arthur was the same snooty king as before.

"You have to be stupid," Nathan said like he does not care that he is talking with the king.

"Excuse me?"

"Merlin told them you were a dollophead. You should also behave like this, otherwise our camouflage will be exposed," Nathan explained.

Before Arthur could say anything, Tristan came and marveled at Arthur's sword. He quickly realized that the sword could only have come from the royal blacksmith of Camelot.

"I won it at a card game. Since then he has been protecting it like a treasure," Merlin told him.

"I hope for you that this is true. Not that it turns out that I was traveling with a Camelot knight. "

"Yes, Sire," Arthur reluctantly played his role as a dollophead, taking the sword back.

Isolde chuckled, "A Knight of Camelot?"

"You're right. The knights may be stupid, but not that stupid," Tristan grinned.

Even Nathan and Merlin laughed. Only Arthur deformed a fake grin.

"Pack our things, dollophead" ordered Merlin. Arthur grabbed Merlin by the arm, "Say that again and I'll impale you."

"We don't have to play the comedy much longer, don't worry," before Arthur could answer, an arrow flew straight into a smuggler's throat. Arthur reflexively pulled the boy behind him protectively as the next arrow got stuck next to him on the tree.

"We have to get out of here," Arthur ordered. They hid behind the carriage, where Tristan and Isolde were already seeking protection.

"Run to the trees. We'll give you cover," said Arthur, but neither Tristan nor Isolde reacted.

"Do you want to stay alive or not?" Arthur hissed, "And take care of Nathan!", pushed the boy to Tristan and Isolde, who first had to deal with the shock that the idiot was not an idiot. However, Isolde took Nathan's hand and pulled the boy into the forest with and Merlin followed.

* * *

"They haven't discovered our load yet," said Isolde optimistically. She still held the little 8-year-old boy close to her.

"They will," Tristan hissed angrily, "Besides, they weren't looking for the load, they were looking for you," and glowered at Arthur and Merlin.

"My name is Arthur Pendragon."

"The King of Camelot", followed by a little argument between Arthur and Tristan about the taxes. At least until Merlin interrupted them and drew attention to the approaching enemies. They immediately pounced on the enemies.

Nathan remained silently pressed against the tree and watched the events. But when branches suddenly cracked behind him, he knew that his place was not safe. Nathan turned around anxiously and recognized one of the knights dressed in black, who raised his sword. The little boy dodged as swiftly as he could. Nevertheless, the knight managed to touch the child's arm and leave a bloody cut. Nathan cried out in pain and caught the attention of the 4 adults before he tripped over a root and fell to the ground.

Tristan was able to take out the last attacker in no time, while Arthur stood there paralyzed. He had forgotten to protect his son.

"Are you all right?" Tristan asked, but Nathan shook his head, saw the bloody wound on his upper arm.

"Let's see," Merlin knelt down to him, "The wound is pretty deep, but it's okay I can handle it" Merlin used fabric remnants to connect the injured area.

"Do you think you can walk?" Arthur finally noticed. So far he was watching everything silently. It may be that he had known Nathan for a while now, but he often felt helpless and overwhelmed by the boy.

Nathan nodded and Isolde helped him to his feet, "We will accompany you," she announced, "You need all the help you can get. What if you are attacked again? Someone has to take care of Nathan and get him to safety. "

"Would you do that?" Arthur wondered.

"Definitely not for you, Arthur, but the child can't do anything about being here with you," said Tristan.

For Arthur, this remark felt like a slap in the face. As if Nathan deserved better. He tried to give Nathan a safe and good childhood. For this very reason, Nathan still doesn't know about his royal origins.

Arthur sighed, ignoring his own injury and jerking his son up in his arms to carry him.

"I'm sorry that you are slowing down because of me now," he said.

"You certainly don't have to be sorry, Nathan," said Arthur.

"He came out of nowhere and I couldn't defend myself without a sword."

"You are a child. One day when you are older you can fight. Until then, I will teach you a lot of tips and tricks."

* * *

The next day they reached Ealdor. Merlin's home. And there was also a reunion with Gwen. That same evening, however, Agravaine attacked the village. They fled to a cave and soon reached the Essitir forest.

On the way back to Camelot - to find people and knights and to win back the castle. Not to forget the story with the sword in the stone - Excalibur.

* * *

Arthur rammed the sword into the earth. He took a seat next to Nathan. The boy had suddenly fallen silent, watching the preparation for tomorrow's attack on Camelot to take the castle back.

"One day, Nathan, Camelot will be yours," said Arthur.

"My lord, I don't quite understand," Nathan interrupted, irritated.

"Let me finish," said Arthur. It was time to tell Nathan the truth, who knows if he will survive tomorrow, "Many years ago my father made a wrong decision, which I am not proud of. He exiled a friend of mine from Camelot because she got pregnant from me and was inappropriate. If I had known about it, Nathan believe me, I would not have allowed it."

"What do you want to tell me?"

"You are my son and therefore the Prince of Camelot."

**I know. It's been a long time… And actually I don't like it myself when the story is paused for so long. But I just didn't know how to write it without completely taking over the episode.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - Truth**

* * *

They stared into each other's blue eyes. Nathan tried to process what the king was just revealing. It was impossible. It couldn't be true. He's not the king's son. Maybe Gaius painkillers are too strong?

"You are wrong. I am certainly not your son."

"Nathan," said Arthur in a soft voice, "I know I should have told you earlier, but the timing wasn't right. You are my son. There is no doubt about it," he put his hand on the narrow shoulder, but Nathan jumped up, "That's not true!" Nathan yelled, "I have no father!"

Now Arthur got up too, "Nathan, you have my word that I am not lying."

"But I don't want to be the son of a stupid king!" Nathan yelled and went away.

* * *

On the edge of the camp, encapsulated by the others, he found the peace he wanted. Leaning against a tree, he watched the events around.

Was it really true what the king revealed? So that's why did he grew up without a father? He still knows how he always asked his mother what happened to his father. She always said he had let her down.

Nathan sighed. He has no idea about the royal duties. He is a simple boy - not a prince. But it made sense. That's why Arthur spared him when he stole the food from the royal court kitchen? That's why he got the old wooden sword of the king?

"He told you, didn't he?" Merlin sat next to the boy.

"What if I don't want that?"

"What? Becoming a spoiled royal ass?" Merlin grinned briefly and became serious again when he realized that Nathan certainly wasn't joking, "Sometimes we have no choice. And I'm sure you'll be a good prince."

"Actually everyone knows about it, just I don't?"

"Oh, just Arthur's closest confidante," said Merlin, "just Gaius, Gwen, Sir Leon, Percival, Elyan, Gwaine," Merlin enumerated, "I thought you got on well with Arthur. You love training with him, learning new techniques ... what has changed your mind?"

"Why does he tell everyone but me," he wondered, "Why did he lie to me?"

"He did it out of love for you," stammered Merlin, "He wanted to protect you. There are many who want his death, who want to conquer Camelot for themselves. You have no scruples to kill a child. He didn't tell you because he wanted to keep you from it, I think."

"You mean Morgana?"

Merlin nodded slightly, "Honestly Nathan. Arthur may be a dollophead, but I am sure that he is a good father," he took a deep breath, "Be glad that you were able to spend so much time with him. When I met my father it was only for a very short time." Merlin patted him on the shoulder amicably and left.

Nathan silently watches the knights prepare for battle, Arthur raise his sword, and call for love for Camelot. The knights set out to take Camelot back.

What if he never sees Arthur again because he is killed in battle? But Nathan quickly rejected these thoughts, eagerly waiting for the fight to be over quickly and without great losses. So he can lead his normal life in Camelot.

* * *

"Gaius!" Nathan called cheerfully and ran into the arms of the old doctor, who was already eagerly waiting for his roommates.

"Are you okay?" Nathan asked worried. The doctor looked so tired and broken.

Gaius nodded slightly and gave the little prince a smile, "We'll be busy for a few days," and looked around in the chaos what Morgana's men had done. Nothing was in its usual place. The table was even knocked over. The small medicine bottles were broken on the floor.

Together they set up the table and three stools. Gaius cooked a stew with the remaining ingredients so that they would have food in their stomach again when there was a knock on the door and Sir Leon entered.

"Prince Nathan," he smiled, "the king is waiting for you."

Gaius looked surprised at his ward, which sighed audibly. Arthur had told him. But Nathan made no move to get up and follow Leon.

"You shouldn't keep the king waiting so long," said Gaius.

Nathan shrugged, "There's still so much to do here. I can't leave you now."

"Merlin can help me tidy up when he comes," Gaius said, "but you Nathan should be with Arthur now."

Sir Leon once led the boy across the castle to the royal chambers. However, they did not enter Arthur's, but one that was still unknown to Nathan. There was a large bed, a table, a cupboard and a fireplace. The room was right next to that of the king.

* * *

"Your own room, Prince Nathan," Sir Leon grinned. Nathan turned to the knight and looked at him in amazement. His room? But he lives with Gaius!

"It's time for everyone to know who you really are," Nathan turned around in surprise. He hadn't noticed Arthur at all. The king stood in the middle of the room, "Even if you don't like itt, you are my son - always and forever."

Nathan stood rooted, not knowing how to react. How did a real prince behave?

"I'm sorry I called you stupid," said Nathan, not looking at the king, but fixing his eyes on the tapestry.

"It's okay. Your reaction was understandable."

He finally gathered up all his courage and looked at Arthur - his father and King of Camelot - "That's why you have been so generous to me all the time and spared me."

"No child should starve," was all Arthur commented. Somehow the mood between him and his son was pretty tense. It did not pass to the king that Nathan looked at him with difficulty and trouble, which made Arthur a little sad. They looked at each other more or less silently for a long time. Nathan stood uncertainty and playing with his hands in front of him, "I'll leave you alone then," said Arthur.

* * *

**Hi! You're welcome to share your thoughts and ideas with me! And yes, I am German and I also write the story/publish in German. I also apologize for my grammar. My English is not the best.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - Family Time**

* * *

His new life as a prince was not easy for him. He had the feeling that he was not meeting the high expectations. The people were also initially skeptical when Arthur publicly announced that he had a son. He liked the comfortable bed and the delicious food, but it just felt strange. It was important to Arthur that he now learn to read and write and be present at the first meetings so that he can better understand the royal duties.

"What's wrong?" Gwen asked worried. The young prince sat on the windowsill and looked out at Camelot. Nathan shrugged silently.

"Arthur would surely be happy if he could train you again," she said, "you guys stay out of our way long enough"

She slowly stepped closer. Her hands slid gently over his back and ended up resting on the child's shoulder. Gwen always took care of the little prince, caring for him as if he were her own child.

"Don't you understand why Arthur didn't tell you? He was afraid for your safety. All he thought about the last few months was to protect you. To enable you to have a happy and carefree childhood. Please don't be so strict with him. Arthur loves you. You're his little son."

"Nobody asks what I actually want"

"Then I'll ask you. What do you want?"

"I don't want to be a prince"

"Why not? You are an excellent, good-natured prince."

"I have no idea how a prince behaves! I don't want to be at any gatherings. I want to play with other children!"

"You can do that too. Arthur gives you a lot of freedom. You can always play with other children."

Nathan remained silent. If only she knew ... The other kids don't like playing with him anymore. After all, he's a prince now. And the guard who always accompanies him to the lower town took their job far too seriously. Nathan felt as if he was suffocating in the palace. It may be that they looked like a happy family at the moment, but the truth was that they hadn't enjoyed any family time. Both Arthur and Gwen just have a lot to do and no time for him.

* * *

Nathan strolled through the castle. He had no specific goal where and what to do. If he were still living with Gaius, he would probably collect herbs. But he no longer lives there. It is no longer part of his job.

He sat down on the stone steps in front of the castle doors and watched the people working at court.

"Guinevere and I want to ride out," said Arthur, "we would be very happy if you would come with us." Gwen told him about the sadness of his son and that he had been retiring to his apartment for days. Nathan only spoke to him about the bare minimum. Relations between them have been strained since Nathan learned the truth.

"A little ride just the three of us and Merlin," Arthur smirked. Nathan nodded tentatively but didn't look up at the king.

* * *

They rode to a beautiful clearing. From up here they had a great view of Camelot. Maybe Gwen was responsible for the whole thing, because Nathan just couldn't imagine Arthur getting the picnic idea. It finally felt like they'd been a carefree family for a long time. A perfectly normal family with no duties. Arthur lay sideways on the picnic blanket and ate with relish. Gwen sat by his side while Nathan crouched on the other end of the blanket.

"What's wrong, Nathan? Something is bothering you, isn't it?" Arthur asked.

"I'm just tired," he said.

"Is it because you don't have that much time to play with your friends?"

"They don't want to play with me anymore anyway. They treat me so weird and the guard doesn't understand the difference between game and reality!" The boy said upset.

"The guard is for your protection."

"How about you invite your friends to the castle?" Gwen suggested, "You have more freedom and your friends will definitely be happy."

Nathan shrugged.

"I think it's a good idea," said Arthur, changing the subject, "Shall we practice some sword fighting?"

Nathan shrugged silently.

"No? Come on, I'll let you win too." Arthur grinned.

"You don't have to let me win, I'm better anyway," Nathan said.

"Oh yes? I like to doubt that..."

* * *

Suddenly Nathan was lying across on Arthur. He had overpowered the king before he could reach for his sword.

Both father and son looked deeply into each other's blue eyes. Reluctantly Arthur brushed the strand of blond hair back from his son's face. Nathan has never been so relaxed in his presence as he was at this moment. It was as if the boy had lost all his inhibitions.

"I'm sorry, Sire," Nathan said quickly and was about to get up, but Arthur held him tight.

"You know you shouldn't call me that," he said, "and you certainly don't have to apologize to me."

"Please stay the boy I just got to see. It's so good to see you laugh, Nathan ", he still held his son gently by the arm. Nathan seemed to ponder the words, "Promise me you'll stay with me always! I never want to lose you!"

"I can't make such a promise, but I promise you that I will always try to never leave you and Gwen. I will always try to get home safe."

Again Nathan thought about his father's words before he rested his head on his chest and the little arms found their way around the king.

"Can we go on trips like this often, father?" Nathan asked curiously.

Arthur, looking speechless at the child, chuckled and couldn't make a decent sound. For the first time Nathan called him father.

"Of course," smiled Gwen, who did the talking for the king.


End file.
